Keping Terakhir
by Agni Cemani
Summary: Jika rangkuman hanya menjauhkan anda dari kisah saya, maka saya memilih tak mengatakan apa-apa.


**KEPING TERAKHIR**

 _Warning: AU, OOC, EYD salah, alur maju-mundur._

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Copyright: Agni, 2015._

Gerah. Kipas angin dengan baling-baling nan berderit berputar dengan sia-sia di atas meja. Asbak telah penuh abu dan puntung-puntung rokok, serta sebuah rokok yang entah apa merk-nya sedang terbakar hingga hampir ke filternya. Sesekali batuk terdengar, nampak pula akhirnya efek batang lintingan tembakau itu.

Di dalam ruang berpenerangan minim itu hanya ada dua orang. Tenggelam dalam alam pikir masing-masing. Yang karena abstrak dan maya, tak perlulah diceritakan di sini.

Seorang yang membelakangi dinding sedang diam bagai baru saja mengintip seekor Gorgon lagi mandi. Membatu seperti patung marmer. Jubah hitam bertudung amat lebar membungkus keseluruhan tubuhnya hingga seinci pun kulitnya tidak kelihatan. Tangannya santai menopang beban tubuhnya ke meja, sementara dari balik gelapnya wajah tertutup tudung itu diyakini kedua matanya tengah menatap tajam satu-satunya orang lain selain dirinya itu, yang sedang duduk berseberangan. Berposisi seperti itu, ia sudah lakukan sejak tadi sekali.

Sementara orang di seberang meja, beberapa kali terdengar mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu pantovel hitam ukuran 40 yang tak lagi berkilat itu ke lantai. Jadi, selama beberapa waktu lalu suara ketukannya dan batuknya serta baling-baling kipas angin yang berderit-derit telah menjadi simponi seperti sebuah konser, tanpa konduktor sekalipun.  
Jika seseorang yang berbalut serba hitam yang duduk kaku serta menyangga tubuhnya dengan santai di meja itu masih belum jelas apakah pria atau wanita, maka orang yang di depannya ini sudah jelas pria.

Rambutnya nampak tak tersisir dengan rapi dan panjang-pendeknya tak sama alias jabrik. Sekilas nampak seperti pantat ayam rambutnya yang belakang itu, sementara yang depan nampak normal-normal saja. Wajah pria itu sebenarnya berkulit putih pucat, namun sebab terlalu lama dikepung asap dan jarang menyentuh air, jadi terlihat kotor dan tak seputih yang seharusnya. Keringat sebesar biji-biji jagung juga nampaknya setia bertengger di kening sang pria, hasil kombinasi dari betapa gerah tempat itu, kipas yang berputar sia-sia, juga proses berpikir dalam otaknya yang nampaknya bekerja lebih berat kali ini.

Laki-laki ini memakai sebuah tuxedo yang telah lusuh, meski bermerk mahal. Namun itu adalah karena seharusnya tuxedo semacam itu tak dipakai untuk acara-acara semacam ini dan tempat begini, pakaian itu jadi kotor akhirnya. Dalaman yang ia pakai-sebuah kemeja putih-juga tak beda jauh, abu seperti bekas diusapkan di permukaannya. Bisa disimpulkan, jika pria ini pada awalnya sedang menuju sebuah pesta atau kencan romantis. Atau ia sudah ke pesta atau kencan dulu baru menuju ke tempat ini. Yang jelas, tak ada yang tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya berbelok ke meja berpermukaan beludru hijau ini, memegang dua lembar kartu-sama seperti lawannya yang berjubah hitam, dan mulai kehilangan banyak hal penting.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang dari sekian karyawan di Konohagakure, inc. yang tengah menanjak karirnya. Namun yang satu ini, bisa dibilang benar-benar tinggi menanjaknya, kalau tak boleh dikatakan terbang. Kecemerlangannya sebagai kepala bagian Public Relation yang meredakan demonstrasi tiga ratus karyawan yang dirumahkan dengan negosiasi singkat, membuat dewan direksi melirik potensinya sebagai negosiator handal.

Suatu ketika, sang CEO Konohagakure, Kakashi Hatake memanggilnya secara pribadi ke kantor pria dengan masker itu. Rumornya sih, dia punya tingkat toleransi rendah terhadap debu. Jadi ia menutup rapat mulut dan hidungnya untuk mencegah alergi.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang memperhatikan maskerku? Tak usahlah kau percaya pada rumor karyawan-karyawan. Mereka cuma bisa menggosip, tak seperti kau," Kakashi mengawali.

Yang ditanya gelagapan, tertangkap basah melakukan hal memalukan begitu.  
"Tidak, tuan Hatake. Saya hanya merasa penasaran atas undangan istimewa yang tak biasa ini."

"Aku suka gayamu, langsung ke inti permasalahan," sahut Kakashi, yang pasti sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sasuke membisikkan terimakasih lirih seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Janganlah kau kira prestasi yang kau ukir selama bekerja di sini ini luput dari pengamatan dewan direksi. Kami telah perhatikan kau sejak kau selesaikan permasalahan dengan tiga ratus mantan karyawan itu beberapa saat lalu. Jadi," ucap pria beruban itu mengucap dengan menggantung, "dewan memutuskan menjadikanmu anggota kehormatan, atas pertimbangan berkembangnya perusahaan kita."

Sasuke ternganga. Luar biasa apa yang ia dengar ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-san, kau terima?"

Lalu wajah Sasuke yang terkaget-kaget dengan mulut menganga berganti sebuah senyum lebar kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Aku turut berbahagia untukmu, Sasuke-kun," ucap seseorang di seberang transmisi.

Sasuke meringis. Itu Sakura, pacarnya. Dan ia baru saja memberitahu gadis itu kejutan yang mungkin akan mengubah kehidupan mereka setelahnya.

Mereka bisa membeli mobil, bisa liburan ke luar negeri, ah ya, tentu saja. Mereka bisa menikah pada akhirnya. Pastinya dengan masa depan terjamin. Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

"Hentikan, kumohon," pinta lelaki berambut arang itu lirih. Bayangan terus berkelebat di batok kepalanya. Itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

Gadis baik yang telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun hidupnya. Mendukungnya di saat ia jatuh serta menunjukkan bahwa hidupnya masih punya arti di dunia ini. Yang ia baru tahu betapa berharga kasih sayang yang gadis itu kini ketika ia hampir kehilangannya.

"Giliranmu, Uchiha Sasuke," desak si sosok berjubah hitam dengan suara seraknya. "Apa kau lanjut? Atau menaikkan taruhan, barangkali?"

Samar terdengar kekehan yang memuakkan dari si jubah hitam.  
"Namun harus kuingatkan, kau sedang mempertaruhkan keping Cinta-mu. Jika kau berhenti, kau takkan mendapatkannya kembali."

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju restoran tempat Sakura dan dirinya akan makan malam berdua, ketika ia mendapati sebuah papan neon bertulisan aneh menyandera perhatiannya.

 _PERTARUHKAN APA YANG KAU MILIKI, DAN DAPATKAN KEINGINANMU DI SINI._

Sebuah kasino nampaknya, Sasuke membatin. Ia tersenyum penasaran, soalnya ia belum pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu melirik arloji, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mampir.

"Aku ingin main," ucap Sasuke pada resepsionis. "Tolong chip-nya, seratus ribu dolar."

Resepsionis muda itu tersenyum misterius.

"Kami tak memakai uang untuk transaksi, tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lalu?"

"Apapun yang kau miliki, bisa dipertaruhkan di sini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Silahkan masuk, pintu warna merah di ujung."

"Apa yang kau pertaruhkan? Apa yang kau ingini?" tanya seseorang berjubah hitam ketika Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi.

Ia menatapnya heran. Apa ia dealer?

"Pilih dengan bijak, tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia makin heran, bagaimana bisa semua orang di sana tahu nama lengkapnya. Ia tahu ada yang tak beres ketika setumpuk kartu mendadak muncul di meja dari ketiadaan.

"Aku... Aku ingin... Uang." Sasuke mengucap dengan ragu, namun senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Begitu. Lalu apa yang kau pertaruhkan?"

"Aku tak memiliki chip."

"Kau yakin? Lihatlah di depanmu."

Sasuke terkejut lagi. Tiga keping chip tergeletak di depannya entah sejak kapan.

"Keping emas adalah hidupmu. Apa yang kau capai selama ini. Keping merah adalah cintamu. Dan keping putih adalah jiwa."

Sasuke terkekeh. Bagaimana ini akan berpengaruh? Ia yakin ini cuma semacam reality show atau semacamnya, dan di akhir acara ia akan mendapatkan hadiah. Bukankah seminggu ini ia memang lagi beruntung?

"Keping emas."

"Kau yakin? Kau mempertaruhkan prestasimu."

"Seratus persen."

Kartu pun dibagi, Sasuke mendapatkan dua As. Sekop dan keriting.

'Aku menang.'

Tiga kartu dibalikkan. As hati, King sekop, dan King hati. _Full house_ , dia menang.

"Kau main, tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" Kembali suara serak terdengar.

"Ya," jawabnya yakin. Ia terlalu yakin, hingga tak mengindahkan kartu keempat-Queen hati-terbuka.

"Kau main?"

"YA!"

Mendadak kelebatan bayangan menyusup di antara realita. Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang. Ia seperti berdelusi, namun demi Tuhan, ini sangat nyata!

Ia menyaksikan kilasan-kilasan ketika ia belajar suatu malam padahal ia sedang sakit keras. Itu karena ia akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan untuk Thesisnya. Dilihatnya pula Itachi-kakak kandungnya tengah menyemangati.

Lalu kilas balik berganti, ia melihat dirinya sendiri tengah bernegosiasi dengan kepala bagian produksi yang dipecat, Asuma Sarutobi, ketika ia dan karyawan-karyawan lain memprotes pemutusan hubungan kerja itu.

Semua usaha Sasuke hingga sampai seperti ini tengah terlintas nyata di depannya bagai iklan papan nama.

Mendadak realita Sasuke kembali.

Kartu kelima telah terbuka, dan ia melihat King wajik.

"Aku menang!" pekiknya. "Berikan uangku segera dan-"

Kekehan terdengar.

"Menang? Yang benar saja."

Sosok berjubah hitam itu membuka kartu di tangannya. King keriting dan As wajik.

Sasuke ternganga.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke-san, kau baru saja kehilangan hidupmu."

"K-kau bercanda." Sasuke tertawa pahit. "Aku mau pergi."

Di saat yang sama ponsel di saku lelaki itu bergetar, dan ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Ya, ini saya sendiri."

"Ah, tuan Hatake. Ada apa?"

"Tunggu, maaf. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku tak membocorkan rahasia perusahaan! Dan kau tak bisa memecatku begitu saja, bajingan!"

"Hei, jangan tutup teleponnya! Bangsat, kau yang membutuhkan aku! Sialan!"

Sasuke membanting ponselnya. Mata onyx menatap nyalang sosok berjubah sewarna.

"Kembalikan hidupku..."

"Pertaruhkanlah sesuatu."

Sasuke melempar keping merah miliknya.

"Cintamu? Kau pria tak berhati, tuan Uchiha."

"Aku tak peduli, bangsat. Aku tak tahu permainan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi aku akan dapatkan kembali apa yang kau ambil dariku!"

.

.

.

Sakura mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di meja makan untuk mengusir kebosanan. Pelayan yang sudah tiga kali menanyakan pesanannya pun juga telah bosan bertanya lagi. Sakura mulai khawatir, ke mana Sasuke saat ini? Gadis itu melirik ponselnya. Sudah dua jam.

Namun si rambut merah jambu mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya. Ini malam yang menyenangkan buat Sasuke, lagipula ia tak mau merusak kejutan dengan menelepon kekasihnya itu.

Sakura jadi ingat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tepat di restoran dan meja yang sama dengan malam ini.

Saat itu Sasuke adalah pemuda introvert yang sangat dingin. Jenis orang dengan lingkaran sosial teramat sempit, yang tak membiarkan seorang pun masuk. Dan Sakura yang berada di saat dan tempat yang tepat, berhasil merangsek ke ruang absolut si pemuda bermata arang itu. Ah, Sakura jadi bernostalgia.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Sasuke kala itu ketika seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal duduk di depannya begitu saja.

"Heung?" tanyanya seraya menggigit sepotong roti panggang. "Semua kursi penuh dan kamu sendiri. Masa kau tak mau berbagi tempat, sih?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku hanya akan makan dan tak mengganggumu."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Ya sudah," desis Sakura sebal.

"Hmph, tak tahu malu."

Sakura tak peduli, ia hanya ingin makan di sana. Peduli amat ada orang berkomentar macam-macam.

Suara perut mendadak terdengar lirih. Sakura menoleh spontan.

"Mau roti panggang?"

.

.

.

"Hentikan!" jerit Sasuke.

"Main atau tidak?" ulang si sosok berjubah.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan Sakura."

"Tapi kau telah mempertaruhkannya," potong si jubah kelam sadis. "Dan kau hanya bisa memenangkannya untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Sasuke melirik kartu di tangannya. Ada dua sekop dan tiga hati. Seketika ia merasa hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

"Oh, jadi kakakmu meninggal kemarin?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia makan dengan lahap roti panggang pemberian Sakura. Memang semenjak Itachi pergi, tak ada lagi yang mengurus hidupnya.

Sakura tersenyum.  
"Ne, Sasuke. Kau suka roti panggang itu? Mau kubuatkan buat sarapan tiap hari?"

Sakura menyeka air mata yang meleleh dengan lancang di pipinya yang memerah. Dia tersenyum haru. Astaga, tak ada yang sadar waktu telah berlalu tiga tahun sejak saat itu.

Dan mungkin... Mungkin... Malam ini Sasuke akan melamarnya.

"Uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk. Cepat-cepat ia meminum segelas air putih yang tak ia sentuh sejak tadi. Refleks ia mengkipas-kipaskan telapak tangan ke wajah.

"Astaga, ada apa, ya?" tanyanya heran ia tersedak begitu saja.

Seiring dengan napasnya yang terengah mereda, ia merasa dadanya mendadak hampa. Seperti melupakan sesuatu yang tak ia ingat juga, "Hei."

Sakura mendadak celingukan, "Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini?"

.

.

.

"Kau telah kehilangan Cinta dan Hidup. Kau mau main lagi, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pria itu benar-benar terpuruk. Ia tak lagi duduk di kursi, melainkan tengah berlutut lemah di lantai yang penuh puntung rokok.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Manusia mengejar mimpinya, tuan Uchiha. Mereka ingin sesuatu yang berharga, dan akan memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Caramu memandang apa yang sudah kau miliki itu... agak berbeda."

"Ambisi. Obsesi. Kau ini tak pernah puas."

"Dan kau... Apakah mimpimu adalah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga milik orang lain?"

Kekehan serak terdengar lagi. Begitu memuakkan,  
"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya bisnis."

Sasuke menatap hampa keping putih di telapak tangannya. Ia tak tahu lagi, apa yang berharga saat ini. Beberapa jam di ruang kotor terkutuk itu telah memutarbalikkan konsep dirinya tentang ke-berharga-an.

"Aku pertaruhkan... Jiwaku."

 **FIN-**


End file.
